Runaway Hearts
by KidHeart4
Summary: An alternate meeting for Lis and Duke, and a whole new adventure that does not have anything to do with my usual series. This time Duke finds Lis on the streets of Puck World, alone and starving to death. So he takes her to the Brotherhood of the Blade...
1. Introduction

Runaway Hearts.

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Author's note: A story of the Brotherhood of The Blade. It is about Duke and Lis. Another romance I have created for the two. This has nothing to do with the series I am putting up, but I thought it was a sweet story and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it, okay? It would mean a lot to me. Not for those who do not like romance.

Introduction

Two thieves were standing on a roof of a building of on a planet known as Puck World. They had just barely escaped from the museum, and without their prize none the less, thanks to the second man's carelessness. It was a rainy night, and cold winds blew around them. One of the two was half duck, the other was half falcon.

The first was the half duck with dark gray skin. He had the same charcoal colored hair with a premature streak through it. He had dark brown eyes and he a very serious expression spread over his young face. He stood at 5"10. He wore a burgundy and black almost skin tight body suit on from neck to foot, with a belt that carried many thieving tools in it.

The second was man was a few years older than his leader. He had tan skin, or feathers with white over his chest that was revealed by a tank top. He also wore baggy black Arabian pants. He also wore a red cape that hooked to a golden F symbol on his tank top.

"Well, well, look there,"the second man said while pointing at the ground.

There below the two, was a young girl trying to find shelter.

The younger one recognized her; she was the human that had arrived on Puck World one week ago. Though from what he had heard, she had not been able to find a home to stay at for being the alien she was to their kind.

"Yeah, so what?" The half duck questioned, still annoyed with him.

"Let's have some fun and scare her a bit," he snickered.

"Falcone, we're thieves, not people who terrorize girls," the darker man lectured.

"Suit yourself," the falcon said as he scaled down the wall.

The duck sighed as he followed, just to keep him out of trouble.

While she walked, she heard a man laughing. Frightened, she quickened her pace until she was running; but then she ran right into another man in front of her. She then fell back onto the ground, scraping her legs and ripping her jeans more than they were to begin with.

The poor girl was scared, who were these men? Were they going to kill her? She winced in pain as she was pushed forward, and she tripped and fell again. Now she began to bleed. Behind her the man snickered.

"Shut up, Falcone!" The man before her snapped.

The girl looked up as he continued,"How can you go so low as to hurt a young girl over a jewel ya failed ta steal?"

Then the younger man knelt down before her as he looked at her through the dark.

"Are you okay?"He asked.

She was still frightened, therefore she didn't speak while he looked her over.

She was a young human girl, still a teenager; and she had very pale skin and dark brown curly hair that was tied back; but her bangs tried to hide her blue green yellow eyes. She was wearing a torn white dress shirt and black flared jeans. He guessed that her height was about 5 foot, and she was very thin.

"It's okay, he's not gonna hurt ya anymore," he assured her.

"I'm scared," she stuttered.

"I know ya are, Angel," he informed.

He then gently brushed his fingers over her face. When he touched her, she felt so cold, and she was trembling. Also, on her cheeks, he felt tears running down her face.

"How long have ya been out here all alone?" The leader asked.

"For a week," she answered quietly.

"Have ya eaten?"

She shook her head.

"Then ya have ta be starvin'; why don't ya come wit' us?" He offered.

She looked over at Falcone, telling the leader that she was afraid of the half falcon.

"I promise he won't hurt ya again, please sweetheart, as an apology; come wit' us," the darker man insisted.

She hesitated, but soon enough she reached for his offered hand and he helped her up. Though he noticed that she couldn't keep walking, for she was weak from the lack of food.

"I say leave her," Falcone spat in an annoyed tone.

"Leave her ta die?!" The other demanded, "Falcone, you're heartless!"

He then walked over to her, "Hey, why don't ya let me carry ya?"

"No, you don't have to," she said nervously.

"It's okay sweetheart, ya don't need ta be frightened anymore," he assured her.

So then he carefully lifted her up into my strong arms as he carried her.

"So what's your name?"He asked curiously.

"Lis," was her answer.

"A lovely name," he told her, "my name is Duke."

With that Duke watched as she burried her face beneath his chin and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled; it was a sign that she felt safe around him.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Author's note: A story of the Brotherhood of The Blade. It is about Duke and Lis. Another romance I have created for the two. This has nothing to do with the series I am putting up, but I thought it was a sweet story and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it, okay? It would mean a lot to me. Not for those who do not like romance.

Chapter One

Soon they were at their lair, where a gang of thieves waited for their return. They were all apart of The Brotherhood Of The Blade that a man known as Stealth lead. Everyone was surprised to see the young girl in Duke's arms.

"Who is she?" One girl demanded.

"Her name's Lis; she was alone an' she hasn't eaten for a week. We need ta help her," Duke explained.

"Why should we?!" One of the men exclaimed.

""We may be thieves; but we still have hearts, we can make room for her," Duke said firmly.

"Duke, what about the time we need to prepare for next week; the Ceremony and banquet of you becoming our new leader, we don't have time for her," a third thief reminded.

"We'll make time!" Duke ordered.

With that Duke brought Lis to the infirmary. There he lay her in a warm soft bed as he spoke to the Brotherhood doctor, Trent.

"We have ta help her Trent, I know there's a lot ta prepare for, but she needs our help, she would have died of I had left her alone," Duke told him.

"I understand, Duke, but before we can help her, she needs to eat something," he answered in a calm tone.

Trent was a duck with blond hair and brown feathers, or skin. He wore denim jeans, a black turtle neck, and a normal doctor's coat. He also had a pair of glasses over his hazel eyes. He was only an inch or two shorter than Duke.

"Okay, I'll make her somethin' ta eat, and I'll be right back," Duke assured as he left the medium sized infirmary and headed to the galley.

Though just after he left, Lis woke up, and was startled to find herself in a warm bed in a strange new room, and with Duke missing. As she scanned the room slowly, she saw Trent standing close by.

"You're awake I see," Trent said with a kind smile.

"Where am I?" Lis asked.

"You're in The Brotherhood of the Blade's infirmary," he told her.

"Where's Duke?"

"He went to the galley to get you something to eat."

"Oh," she said as she tried to sit up.

Just then Duke walked in with a plate of food.

"Hey, you're awake!" He exclaimed.

Duke then handed Lis the plate and sat down in a chair beside her bed, "Here ya go sweetheart."

"Thank you," she said as she began to eat.

"Someone wants ta meet ya when you're done," Duke informed her.

"Who?"

"The leader of our gang," he answered.

"Gang?!"

Duke nodded, "We're the Brotherhood Of The Blade, a gang of thieves."

Lis looked at Duke, fear spreading through her.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked bewildered.

"I've heard of this gang, and you're the most wanted thief on Puck World!" She stated shakily.

Duke nodded again.

Lis felt very aware of the fright growing inside her; for she had also heard that once you entered the lair of the Brotherhood; you never left. What would these thieves do to her? Would they keep her there now, or would they kill her for actually coming here, even if a thief had invited her there. She could feel herself growing overwhelmed with fear.

In this cage of terror that trapped her mind, Lis felt herself jump up and run, for some reason not bothering to think about the one thief that had saved her from starving to death. She was just too scared to think straight!

Just then she ran into Falcone, and he struck her so hard that she fell to the ground startled and in pain.

"Where do you think you're going brat?!" He snickered.

"Lis?!" Duke called behind her.

Then he dropped down beside her and looked at her.

When Duke looked at her, he found blood on her lips, Falcone had hit her hard.

"You okay?" Duke asked as he gently whipped the blood away.

"I don't want to stay here, I'm not a thief!" she cried, "Please don't force me to stay!"

"Lis; even if ya could leave, you'd be put in a lot of danger. Though I had hoped that you would stay, I'd help ya ta be a thief."

"You're out of your mind, Duke; she's just a little girl. She can't join!" Falcone said, but Duke ignored him.

"Lis, I know you're scared; but I really want ya ta stay here so ya don't end up alone on the streets again," Duke told her, "Please stay here sweetheart."

Duke could still see great fear and bewilderment across her face. Her hands shook terribly, and her dark brown hair was mated and tangled in front of her face in an attempt to hide her young face.

The young man felt sorry for the girl, not pity; but sadness washed over Duke as he drew closer to her and gave her a light and gentle kiss upon her right cheek. It was an attempt to help her feel better, like kisses relaxed many young teenage girls. Though for some reason Lis couldn't help but blush and wonder if there was more to it than a simple brush of comfort. For she had never been kissed before in he entire life. Not even from her own kind. No, Duke was the only one who had ever dared to show her even a slight bit of affection.

"Duke?" She finally faltered.

"Lis, please," he said as he held out a dark hand towards her.

She hesitated, she was certainly scared; but Duke seemed so sincere. What was it about him that made her feel so much weaker than she felt to begin with? She knew _what_ he was; but she couldn't help but wonder _who_ he was? Why did he make her feel so nervous, and yet calm, at the same time?

Finally Lis found herself taking Duke's hand before she realized it. Then he closed his around her's firmly; and then he said with a smile, "Welcome to the Brotherhood Of The Blade."

"Thank you," was the only reply that would quietly escape from her lips.

After, Duke stood up, and helped Lis up to her feet. She was still bewildered on how he was able to charm her so easily. Almost effortlessly. She even brushed away any started emotions she had felt for him from the kiss, knowing it had been just a part of his plan to persuade her to join them. Though she couldn't help but sense a little pain deep within her.

Soon, Duke had escorted her to an empty room with a nice bed, and a few other girly like items of furniture; a dresser, a full length mirror, a book shelf, and a nice reading chair.

"Is this all stolen?" She dared to ask.

Duke chuckled slightly, "No hun', these were left behind by another girl thief that left a few weeks ago. She said she didn't want anything that had ever been in this "dark lair," as she said."

"Oh; but I thought once someone came here, they couldn't leave?" Lis questioned.

Duke looked away momentarily, and then said with what seemed like a painful sigh, "Well sweetheart, she was the only exception."

Lis looked at Duke curiously. That reply had seemed as though Duke had to nearly choke back a sob before answering.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern as she approached him.

Duke stood straight up now, after leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, and said in reply, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I hope I didn't make you upset," Lis told him sincerely.

Duke smiled with slight sadness showing, "Of coarse not, Kid; now, you just get some rest. I'll see ya in the mornin'. Oh, an' if ya have any trouble, I'm right next door."

Lis nodded, not wanting to risk him being upset with her when she had just joined the Brotherhood.

With that Duke went to his bedroom, and tried to get some sleep. While Lis attempted to sleep as well.

Though for some reason, something about Duke was still bothering her. Not the charm he had used on her earlier. During their most recent talk, she had felt a deep pain in Duke. Something he was going through. Yes, she knew it wasn't her place to interfere; but she couldn't help but worry for the very man who had saved her life.

Then finally, as another hour passed by Lis unknowingly fell fast asleep, still in deep thought and concern over Duke.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Author's note: A story of the Brotherhood of The Blade. It is about Duke and Lis. Another romance I have created for the two. This has nothing to do with the series I am putting up, but I thought it was a sweet story and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it, okay? It would mean a lot to me. Not for those who do not like romance.

Chapter Two

The next morning, Lis awoke late in the afternoon, and hurried out to the galley where she found Duke having breakfast. He seemed a lot better now; but she couldn't help but wonder how he felt deep down.

Why did she care so much? He was a thief, wasn't he?! So why was she looking at him like he was someone much more than a fugitive? Did she even care about that honestly?

"Hey Duke," she greeted hesitantly.

Duke looked up from his breakfast and smiled, "Mornin' sweetheart."

Lis blushed, and then shook her head; why was she letting him charm her so much. He was just joking with her, he wasn't being serious.

"Duke, you know I have a name right?" She asked firmly.

Duke laughed, "Yes, it's Lis isn't it?"

Lis smiled with a nod.

"See, I know your name," Duke teased as he got up and used his height to look down at her.

She stepped back, trying to make herself feel a little stronger against his charm and the fact that he was much stronger than her in many ways.

"Why is he doing this?!" Her mind screamed, "Does he know what am I thinking?! No, he couldn't!"

Lis looked up at him and the playful smirk he had over his face as she bravely quested, "Duke, why are you playing with me like this?"

Duke now let his smirk become a smile as he laughed lightly while resting a hand on her shoulder, "It was jus' a test Lis, ta see if ya could handle bein' charmed by someone an' keep a cool head. A lot of thieves will lye to those younger or less experienced than them, especially girls. So, I thought it best ta test ya wit' my own charm."

Lis couldn't help but laugh, "And I take it you are supposed to be the most charming?"

"Am I not?" He questioned her while sliding the hand on her shoulder slowly to her cheek.

"Duke?!"

"Well, ya wanted ta know," he reminded her in a calm and cool tone.

His other hand had snaked around her waist now as he drew closer to her. His mouth about to close over hers.

Lis was so confused, what was going on?! Last night he had seemed so withdrawn from emotion like this; or was he still playing with her.

Then they were locked in a kiss that Lis couldn't help but surrender to. Her will weak, but her heart strong.

"Lis....Lis...wake up...."Duke spoke gently as he shook Lis's shoulder gently to awaken her.

Lis looked up at the young man that was smiling down at her.

Duke's test, his charm, him pulling her closer to him, their kiss.....it had all been a painfully sweet dream.

Disappointment and embarrassment overwhelmed her. How could she have dreamt about a man that she had just met last night?!

Duke sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to sit up. When she did he handed her a package.

"Here, I got this for you this mornin'," he told her as she opened it to find a uniform exactly like his.

She looked up at him surprised, "Thank you Duke, but you didn't have to."

Duke smiled, "I know, but I thought maybe it would help ya ta feel more like one of us."

Lis smiled in return; although fighting the wanting to hug him.

Duke sat up now as he started to leave, "Well, I'll see ya at breakfast."

"Okay, thank you again Duke," she said as he left and she got dressed.

Soon Lis was dressed and heading out to the galley when Falcone pulled her aside, "Hello brat; of you think you can survive here, think again! Without Duke babysitting you, you may as well be back on the streets starving to death. If you slip up once, I'll-."

"Falcone!" Duke's voiced growled from behind.

Falcone turned to the younger thief and growled beneath his breath, "Just making sure she knew there isn't an escape from us."

With that he shoved Lis against the wall, who grimaced as her shoulder hit the hard surface. Then he walked away in disgust, "Pathetic!"

Lis was looking at the ground now, feeling helpless and weak, when Duke walked over to her and took her by the other hand.

She looked up bewildered as he smiled, "Don't worry hun', he's just tying to make himself feel better after nearly getting caught last night before we found ya."

"Oh? I see," Lis said doubtfully, as she looked over her shoulder to find Falcone glaring at her.

Duke, however; saw this, and gave the falcon a warning glance; which made him leave the hall completely this time.

Then Duke lead Lis to the galley where they had breakfast.

Lis noticed that Duke was barely touching his meal, in fact; he had only taken one bite of it before pushing it away as though he weren't feeling well.

After seeing this, without thinking, Lis got up and walked over to Duke as she felt his four head worriedly.

Duke stared at her bewildered, "Hun', what are ya doin'?"

Startled Lis, pulled her hand back; realizing what she was doing. Now her face was completely red, and she just wanted to retreat back to her bedroom, where she could scream into a pillow or something.

Instead she just looked away from Duke, biting her lip a little.

Duke chuckled as he stood up and brought their plates to the sink and washed them.

"Duke, I could have done that for you," Lis told him when he was finished.

"It's alright, Lis; don't worry about it,' Duke replied as he sat back down at the table.

"Now," he started, "why were ya feelin' my head?"

Lis let out a sigh, "I didn't mean too if you didn't want me to, I just thought that maybe you weren't feeling well; because you weren't eating."

Duke looked at her for a moment and chuckled, "Aw sweetheart, I'm jus' goin' through a lot of stress and other messes that ya don't have ta worry your kind pretty self about."

There was that charm again. That very charm that she couldn't resist. The charm that would probably hurt her if she weren't careful.

"No, I can't help but worry, Duke; you saved my life last night."

"Well Lis, I don't feel like talkin' about it alright?!" Duke snapped.

Lis jumped slightly at Duke's verbal bite; she hadn't meant to make him upset. No, she had just wanted to talk to him. Now she'd made a mess of it.

Lis looked at her hands that gripped her pant legs tightly, "I'm sorry, Duke. I didn't mean to make you angry with me. I'll leave you alone."

With that Lis stood up, looked at him once more, and then left the galley. While Duke looked after her, feeling bad for losing his temper; but just wanting to be alone at the same time.

"Sorry hun'," was all he could say, but she didn't hear him.

Lis was in her room now as she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I've already made him upset, what good am I here to him if I keep prying into his life?" She wondered.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Lis?"

Lis answered the door to find Duke standing before her.

"Duke?!"

"Hey sweetheart; I think we need ta talk," he said.

Lis froze for a moment; was he going to yell at her now?! Her complex had grown worse in such short time.

The two sat on her bed as Duke sighed, "Well, I guess I should start by sayin' sorry."

Lis looked at him surprised, "Sorry?!"

Duke nodded, "Yeah. I should have just asked ya ta let me be on the subject, not snap at ya like I was a monster frightening a young girl. I guess, I jus' have a lot of feelin's mixed up right now; I don't think or feel anymore. I feel pain, an' that's about it."

Lis was overcome by shock as he said this.

"My life's been a mess lately. I'm about ta become leader of the Brotherhood, an' I've lost someone very dear ta me. I normally lock everythin' up inside of me; but for some strange reason," he stopped and looked at Lis as he continued, "I feel as though I can talk ta you. I don't have to stay so strong an' tough around ya, an' ya still see me as a man who takes everythin' without steppin' back. Though that may jus' be 'cause you've only known me for a short time. I don't know anymore..."

Duke ran his hand trough his white streaked hair as he sighed, "I don't know who or what I am anymore. Maybe I've forgotten what it's like ta feel?"

"Duke," Lis whispered.

Tears stung her eyes now; for some reason, Lis knew this was the real Duke. The side of him that he hid from the world. Even if she had only known him for one night, she felt so connected with him. Though why was he telling her all this?

"I haven't been able ta feel for a month; tell me what is it like again?"

"It hurts right now," was the thought in her mind; but she told him, "You do have feelings, Duke; if you didn't, would you be telling me this right now?"

Duke looked at her surprised, but then asked, "How do ya know that I'm not lyin' ta ya ta get ya ta forgive me."

"Because then, I wouldn't be able to trust you at all, when you are the only one I know I can trust right now. Please don't take that away," she told him.

Duke smiled slightly as he hugged her, "Ya see right through me, Angel; an' don't worry, ya can always trust me."

Lis felt herself growing warm as she allowed herself to hug him in return.

It was then and there that Lis knew she had a friend at last!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Three

That night at dinner, Lis was introduced to the rest of the Brotherhood Of The Blade. Though despite how cheerful Duke tried to be for her; they both knew that the others were frowning upon the new girl. They saw her as a strange outcast, a freak. To them, she didn't belong on their planet, let alone in their lair of thieves.

Also, Lis couldn't sit beside Duke, for he had to sit near the head of the table, beside the current leader. Duke was his apprentice, and had to learn from this man. Duke had told her that there was only one more week left; and then he would be the leader of The Brotherhood Of The Blade.

So Lis sat between two other members who easily showed their lack of enthusiasm towards the new member. She felt lonesome and unwanted.

Seeing this Duke turned to the leader, and spoke to him quietly. All Lis could tell from where she sat was that the leader nodded and Duke stood up. Then he walked over to Lis, took her by the hand, and lead her to the empty seat beside his. Usually no one was allowed to sit beside the apprentice, unless it was a family member, best friend, fiancé, or wife. Lis was none of these; so the others wondered why she was allowed to sit by Duke. Even Lis was bewildered as well, probably more than they were.

"Duke? Am I supposed to sit here?" She asked him.

Duke smiled at her, "Don't worry sweetheart, I want you're allowed. Besides, why can't you enjoy dinner like everyone else?"

"Thank you Duke," was all she could say.

"You're welcome hun'," Duke told her as he squeezed her hand a little.

Not too much longer later, and everyone was either going to sleep, or going on a mission. Duke and the leader had disappeared for a private meeting; leaving Lis alone again.

So she wandered around the lair, exploring before turning in for the night. That's when a women pulled her into a room and slammed her against a wall, hurting her shoulder.

Lis winced as she looked up at the stranger, who was smirking and glaring at her at the same time.

"Who are you?" Lis questioned, trying to hide her fear.

"Listen girl, you stay away from Duke! He's not interested in a runt like you! You're just a child, and could never make him happy the way I can! You understand?!" The girl hissed with her dark green eyes growing even darker somehow.

"I-."

"If I see you near him again, you'll regret it!" The girl spat as she shoved her against the wall once more and then left.

Now Lis sat alone in the dark, with her head in her hands. She was trying so hard not to break down in tears. The one and only friend she had made, and she couldn't be near him. Lis felt very much alone again, and wondered if she should try to make a run for it; before Duke saw her and stopped her from leaving again. Yet a thought stopped her from running; she remembered how Duke had come to her for comfort and help. He had told her something that she knew he hadn't told anyone else. He needed a friend as much as she did; but could they still be friends?

With that Lis got up and went to her room, where she pondered what she should do. Then she fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Lis woke up; this time without Duke there. He and the leader had gone on a mission, and hadn't returned. Lis hoped that they were safe and coming back soon.

Not too much longer, Lis was in the library; where Duke found her after he had slept for a an hour or so.

When Lis saw him, she tried to leave so the other girl wouldn't know that they had been in the same room. Though Duke noticed Lis's attempt to avoid him, and he stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Duke asked curiously.

She didn't face him. She couldn't tell what had happened while he was away.

"Lis, tell me. Why were ya tryin' ta avoid me?" He questioned now as his grip on her arm grew tighter.

She winced as his grip grew too tight, and she tried to pull away.

"Stop Lis, it's only gonna get tighter," he assured as he placed his hand beneath her chin and had her look up into his dark brown eyes.

"Lis, if I hadn't brought ya here, you'd still be on the streets starvin' ta death. I thought I shown ya that I'm your friend; so why ya treatin' me like dirt?"

Lis's eyes swelled with tears now that she had forced back the night before. He was her friend, and she knew that. She just didn't want to make anyone else upset with her. Though this included Duke more than anyone else.

Soon Lis found herself crying into Duke's hard chest. Her tears soaked into his soft black and burgundy turtleneck. Duke couldn't help but hold her, trying his best to comfort her.

"Lis, hun', what's wrong?"

"I was told to stay away from you, or else I'd regret it. So I tried to avoid you, so she wouldn't be upset. I just wanted to fit in here, without anyone else hating me; but I can't stay away from you! You're the only friend I have!"

Now Duke was unknowingly stroking her soft brown hair as she sobbed. He had never seen her cry before; it was the first time in a long while that he had seen someone cry. Though this time, he felt his own heart hurting a little. Though it wasn't pity that he felt, it was understanding.

Not having a friend to turn to; Duke knew how that felt all too well. His only friend in the Brotherhood had become his rival for leadership, and now he had no one to talk to that really knew him. Though now, as he hugged Lis tight; Duke could tell that Lis was his friend, and she shared the pain that he had once felt. Though he did wonder how a girl so sweet to others could have ended up all alone on the streets in the first place?

"Lis," he now said gently, "don't worry about what the others have said ta ya. I'm not goin' ta stop bein' your friend. An' **no one** is goin' ta hurt ya. I'm here ta look out for ya. Alright, Angel?"

Lis nodded silently as she pulled away and dried her tears.

"Now?" Duke began, "Why was I lookin' for ya again? Oh yeah! Lis I wanted ta ask ya somethin'."

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Well, our leader, Stealth, has advised that I should find a partner for my own missions. An' I was wonderin' if you would be my partner?" He asked her.

"You..want me to be your partner?!" Lis exclaimed.

He nodded, "Of coarse you, silly. I'm lookin' at you aren't I?" He reminded as he kissed her four head lightly.

Lis blushed again, and he chuckled when she did. He thought it was cute, and wondered if he should tease her a little.

Lis felt surprised again. Duke was still the only man that had ever kissed her, and now he had twice! She wondered if he were just playing with her, or if he actually felt something towards her. She shook that idea away, it was not likely at all.

"Duke, why would you want me for a partner? I've never stolen anything in my life; so what good am I to you?" She questioned.

"You're my friend, and I trust ya more than anyone else here. An' I'll teach ya ta thieve, I promise," Duke assured, "I want ya ta be my partner. Please Lis?"

"We'll get caught if I'm your partner," she said meekly.

"I don't think so; I've never been caught before, so with me at your side, you won't be caught," he assured her as he gave her a charming smile.

That charm again, was he toying with her? She realized that acting like he had been towards her was making her feel very self conscious, and it had her wondering if he were going to hurt one day with that charm. If she fell for him someday, and it turned out that his sweet talk, was just talk, she'd be crushed. So, she agreed silently to herself that she would talk to him about it later, and ask him to stop.

Though not now for some odd reason.

"So, what do ya say hun'?" Duke asked hopefully.

Lis looked at him, unsure of how to answer. She wondered if being his partner would make his charm harder to resist.

Duke was disappointed now, and he began to turn away, "Never mind Kid, I understand if you'd rather stay here. If you're more comfortable staying here where they laugh at ya, while I've been everythin' but cruel and cold towards ya!"

Lis looked after him as he began to leave, then realized that he was right. He had been very kind to her, a true friend in every way; even if he did play with her heart a little. She was still confused and nervous; but she wanted to be around him anyway.

"Duke!" Lis cried softly as she grabbed his dark hand.

Startled, he turned and looked at her, "Lis?"

"I want to be your partner," Lis told him.

He smiled now, "I hoped so; now our first mission is tonight, so be ready, okay?"

She nodded, and he kissed her once again on her cheek.

So that night, they were on the roof of a museum, about to steal a very rare ruby, that had been recently found and displayed.

"Now, we need to be extremely silent, okay sweetheart?" He said while shutting off the security system.

Lis nodded nervously.

Then they went inside. Lis was so uneasy, and she had a overpowering feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Lis," duke whispered almost soundlessly while looking over his shoulder at her, "Ya alright?"

She just nodded, but he still noticed her uptight expression, even in near pitch black; for he took her hand and held it while they walked through the barely moon lighted hallow halls that were decorated with many priceless paintings. Though they weren't the prize for this night.

"Don't worry sweetheart, nothin's gonna happen," he assured quietly.

Soon they ha found the room with the beautiful red gem.

Though just as Duke reached for the case, an alarm ripped through the silence! A metal door slammed shut behind them, and they could hear footsteps coming closer, and fast!

Lis was scared, and couldn't help but cling to Duke's muscular arm.

Then she watched as Duke opened the case, took the crimson rare stone, and placed it in the pouch that hung from his belt and rested against his hip.

Now Duke looked around for an escape, there was only the one door that was slammed shut before them; trapping them inside!

Just then Duke looked up and smiled. Lis glanced up, a glass window, Their only chance! Yet it was closed; but that didn't stop Duke as he looped and arm around Lis's thin waist, and shot a grappling puck up at the window, and began to pull them up quickly.

"Hang on sweetheart!" Duke yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Duke, we'll either get killed or get really hurt!" She shouted in protest.

"Just hang on!" Duke ordered.

Soon enough the security guards came in and began to shoot at them. Lis burried her face beneath Duke's chin, and into his chest, as Duke shot at the window. The glass came crashing down around them, but didn't seem to cut them.

About two minutes later they were on the roof of a building nearly a block away; too far for them to get caught as they collapsed tiredly. He fell exuastedly on his back, while she dropped to her knees; both gasping for breath.

"You okay sweetheart?" Duke panted as he lay on the rough surface of the roof catching his breath.

Lis sat close to him, on her knees, trying to retrieve air as well.

"I'm okay," she finally answered as she allowed herself to lay beside him; her lungs aching.

Just then he turned on his side and looked at her with concern, and yet some relief as well.

"I'm sorry I risked your freedom; I should have started ya wit' a smaller assignment."

"It's okay," She told him as she fought the urge to hug him, "We're safe; that's all that matters to me."

He smiled while he tried to stand up; but he stopped with a sudden yelp of pain.

"Duke?!" Lis exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

Duke was looking at his leg, it had a long slash across it, and was bleeding quickly down his leg. It soaked into his burgundy pant leg.

Lis immediately, and carefully, took the glass out and then tore off a sleeve of her shirt so she could wrap it around his leg.

Duke looked at her nearly speechless, but managed to ask, "Lis...why did ya...?"

Lis looked at him, and her heart jumped with pain when she realized that she had grown to have feelings for the young thief. Even if she had known him for a short time, she loved him!

Lis recoiled as her eyes widened with hurt, when she realized that he probably didn't feel the same for her; and knew that she should have listened to her first instinct to not become his partner. For now his damage had been done, he had charmed her to where she had fallen for him. Lis now felt the greatest pain she had ever endured as she looked at him, longing for him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked with concern when he noticed a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

When Duke went to brush the tears away, Lis pulled away, and whipped them away herself.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just worried, that's all!" She told him quickly.

Duke knew Lis lying to him; but he let her be. He thought that she would tell him when she was ready too. He had learned to let a woman talk when she wanted to, and not force her to be silent or to just tell him what was on her mind. Yet, when it came to Lis for some reason, he couldn't help but worry about what was bothering her. Especially when she had been crying.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Four

"We need ta get back ta the Brotherhood," Duke now said as he started to slowly stand up.

Lis let Duke lean against her as she helped him to walk while he limped. Yet she was quiet the whole time.

"Lis are ya upset?" Duke asked carefully.

She didn't answer him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She looked away from him, now.

Duke was hurt when she turned her glance away from him, "Lis, we're friends. Ya know ya can talk ta me when somethin's botherin' ya."

She nodded; but she still didn't speak, or look at him.

Not too much longer, and they were still trying to get back to the lair. Then Duke winced in pain.

"What's wrong Duke?" Lis asked in concern; breaking the silence that had loomed over them for a while now.

"My leg's bleedin' again," Duke groaned as he stopped walking.

He was leaning heavily against her now and she knew that he needed to rest.

So they took cover in an alley. Then Duke sat up against the red brick wall, attempting to rest. He watched Lis, who seemed so nervous and uptight. She kept making sure that no one was coming.

"Lis, come sit wit' me; it's lonely without ya sweetheart," he said quietly.

Lis walked over to him and sat down a little away form him.

"Lis, what's wrong hun'?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just feel out of place right now," she told him, "And please just call me Lis right now?"

Duke looked slightly hurt; but then nodded. He understood that she was just feeling a bit shaken from nearly getting arrested.

"Sorry Lis; I was jus' tryin' ta help ya feel better. I didn't think that a little sweet talk would upset ya," he said in an inquired tone.

"It's not that Duke, I just need you to call me by my name right now. When you call me names like hun', it makes me think that you're playing with me; and it hurts more than you know," she told him, feeling embarrassed.

Duke looked at her slightly bewildered, but then smiled. He realized that she had developed some feelings for him, and she was confused.

"She really is a sweetheart," he thought with a smiled.

Then he leaned his head back and winced.

"Duke?" Lis asked worriedly.

"My head's been achin' for a while, I think the glass might have cut me a little or maybe the blast's sound," Duke explained.

Duke was surprised when Lis discarded the only shirt she had. She folded it, and placed it gently behind his head.

Then he looked at her mostly bare body, with a sports bra covering her. She had her arms folded over her chest. The poor girl was freezing, but she had refused to take her shirt back.

Finally giving up, Duke let himself fall asleep; leaving Lis alone for now.

While Lis, still cold, allowed herself to lay down near him. She rested her head upon his unharmed leg and curled up into a semi-ball as she drifted off to sleep.

Lis was running from three older boys, running away as an orphan and an outcast. Tears ran down her face as she raced down the sidewalk. Her bare feet pounded against the cold concrete. She was scared beyond thought as her heart beated hard on her chest.

Just then she tripped and fell to the wet, scraping her mostly bare body.

The three teens had jumped her and had torn most of her clothing off. Then she had run at the slimmest chance she had been given.

Now she was on the ground. The rain was pouring on her. Her head was spinning, and her mind was caged in terror.

That's when the boys circled around her and began to mercilessly beat on the young girl. She cried and begged for them to stop as they kicked her ribs, and just beat her to on her all over.

"Please! Leave me alone!" She sobbed.

Then the third boy hit her with a strong fist, and everything went black for her.

Lis's eyes opened to find herself in an unfamiliar room, of an unfamiliar house. She was lying in a soft warm bed, with bandages wrapped around her ribs, head, left arm, and left leg. She slowly looked to the side to find a young woman sitting in a black chair, with red velvet cushions.

"Wh-Where am I?" Lis asked.

"You're in my home, welcome," The woman spoke in a sweet angelic voice.

Lis tried to sit up, but felt her body resisting in pain. She cried out in agony as she lay back down. The woman stood up and walked over to Lis.

The woman had pretty straight brown hair and blue eyes. She was very tall with pale skin. She wore a long black silk dress that barely touched the smooth wooden floor.

Now the woman tucked the warm crimson blanket around Lis as she spoke, "You need to take it easy. You were almost killed last night. You're lucky that you collapsed in front of my house. I saw what one of the boys nearly did; but I stopped him just in time."

"You mean, he...tried to...?!" Lis exclaimed in fear.

The woman nodded, "It's alright, my dear; you're safe now."

"Who are you?" Lis asked.

"My name is Sara," she told Lis.

"My name is Lis."

Lis stayed with Sara for a month. She soon recovered, and the two became friends. Though Lis knew she could never leave that house without being put in danger. Other than to Sara, Lis was a freak and an outcast for a reason she didn't even know of.

She told Sara of this, who sadly understood the girl's situation. For Sara was a master of good magic, and she too was an outcast to others.

Sara knew she had to help Lis find a home where she could walk freely without being in so much jeopardy; though this gave her great sorrow.

That night Sara had gone to sleep with Lis quietly reading a book Sara had given her.

While Sara slept, she dreamt of a new future for Lis. In this vision, she saw a young man who would take care of her, and help her to live a free life that Lis had never endured. The young girl would no longer have to run away from pain and fear.

When Sara awoke that morning, she told Lis that she would send her to her new home. There she would find someone to help her. Then Sara placed a hand on Lis's head. Both girls were crying now.

"Thank you so much Sara, for everything. I'm sorry that I have to leave," Lis wept.

"Don't say sorry; Lis, you are meant to find and meet another new friend, who will help you to be free. When you meet him, you will no longer have to be afraid," Sara told her.

Then as the two hugged, Lis vanished.

Lis was sent to the Planet Puck World, where she spent a week without food or shelter. She was still alone, and then she met Duke. Lis now wondered if he had been the young man that Sara had foreseen. Had Duke been the one that would help Lis to be free?

Duke awoke briefly when he felt Lis tossing and turning. She was shivering as well, and Duke knew she was having a nightmare. Though now she was settling down. Yet she was still trembling.

So Duke sat up slowly and discarded his shirt. He then draped it over her revealed body, and she subconsciously pulled it tighter around her.

Duke smiled warmly at her, "She really is sweet. I wonder if she does have feelin's for me? That would explain why she's been so nervous around me at times; an' why she stays around me despite how nervous she gets."

Then he rested a hand on her shoulder, pulling her a little closer to him as he fell fast asleep again.

Duke and a young woman were surrounded by a gang of thieves. It was the Brotherhood's rival gang, and they were attempting to kill the Brotherhood of the Blade's future leader. Duke stood bravely in the dark alley, with the young beautiful love of his life standing behind him.

"Back off ya cretins!" Duke growled with his golden sabor drawn.

"You think we're going to let you live?!" One of the members laughed.

With that a fight broke out, four against one. Poor Duke was outnumbered, but with only a few scratches, he managed to fend off the four members of the rival gang. Then they retreated.

Now while catching his breath, Duke turned to the young woman with a charming, and weary smile.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked her as he took her by the hand and kissed it gently.

Just then she pulled her hand away and struck Duke across the face!

Duke now felt his body jolt as she hit him; his mind was in a trap of confusion. He had saved her life, and had risked his own life to give her freedom from the Brotherhood he had brought her to three months ago. Duke had thought they were in love. Duke had fallen for her once he met her, and when a gang of thugs had tried to kill her, he saved her, and brought her to the Brotherhood. He had meant to help her escape before anyone else found out; but Falcone did. So she was forced to stay as a thief for three months while Duke formed a plan to help her escape. That's how much he had loved her; when he knew it would be dangerous, he risked everything for her freedom.

Now after all that, he had saved her, and she had hit him. Why?!

Duke looked at her bewildered, "Christina?"

"That's for all you've done to me! I never wanted to be a thief! I never wanted any thing like this to happen to me! You've ruined who I once was!" She yelled as she pulled out a dagger.

"What are ya-?!" Duke exclaimed.

With that she thrust the blade straight into the left side of his chest! Duke's dark brown eyes widened as the dagger was pulled out of his chest,. And blood began to flow from the wound. He quickly placed his hand firmly over the wound, slowly crumbling to the damp ground.

"Why? I helped ya ta escape 'cause I love ya, Christina!" He told her as he found it getting harder and harder to speak.

"And I thought I could love you, Duke; but all you are is a heartless thief! So now it won't matter if you live or not! If you actually do survive, and I ever see you again, I'll put you behind bars myself!" She shouted as she then ran from him, not bothering to look at the man she had killed, maybe not completely; but enough to destroy the heart he was so sure that he had once had.

The heart that she claimed that he didn't even have!

Duke had been found nearly dead, after trying to get back to the lair. He had been rushed to the infirmary, and was quickly taken care of. It was a miracle that he lived.

After, Duke had sworn off love for a long time. For he was convinced that he didn't have a heart, and if he had no heart; he had no love to give.

Duke awoke now, with a single tear falling from his right eye. He remembered that night, and he rested a hand over the scar on his chest. Poor Duke now found that he couldn't sleep now.

He looked down at Lis, who was waking up as well. She was surprised to find Duke's shirt keeping her warm. Now Lis sat up as she looked up at Duke. She noticed the depressed expression on his face.

"Duke, what's wrong?" She asked him with concern.

Duke looked at her, trying hard not to show her that he was trying not to break down.

"Nothin' sweetheart. Oh! Lis I mean, I'm sorry," he told her.

Lis's eyes softened when she saw how sad he looked, "It's okay Duke, you can use your charm if you want."

Duke smiled slightly, "Thanks hun'."

Lis now leaned close to him, hugging him; she had never seen him so down. To her, Duke was a mostly cheerful man. Yes, he had shown a little stress before, but this was so much more. He looked like someone had shot all the joy and usual charm out of him. She grew very worried for Duke as she hugged him in an attempt to cheer him up.

Now Duke held Lis as well when he remembered her having a nightmare.

"Hey Lis, what was making you so upset in your sleep?" Duke asked her.

Lis stiffened, and she fell silent. The only reply was that she burried her face into his chest again. Her wanting to hide from her dream taking her over.

"Lis? Honey, what's wrong?" Duke inquired gently, "Come on, ya can talk ta me about it. Ya do trust me don't ya?"

Lis nodded to his strong chest.

"Then what's wrong, babe?" Duke quested softly.

Lis's eyes widened; he hadn't called her babe before! She didn't know if she could take much more of his charm, and still hold herself together in front of him. Especially now that she knew she loved him.

Finally she sat up and looked at him as she spoke, "It was about what happened to me before I came to Puck World."

Lis pulled Duke's shirt down to reveal at least three visible scars on her body from the front. One was on the left side of her chest like his was as a long slash that went from the middle down to her heart. Then one deep stab mark was on right side. Finally the third was on her right arm.

Duke's dark brown eyes widened as he painfully looked at these brutal marks that some monster had given her. Then he nearly lost his temper when she showed him a smaller scar on the top of her left breast. Someone had tried to kill her. Though sadly, that wasn't all; as she turned around he found many slashes, stabs, and healing bruises from her neck, down to where her pant line was. All along her body were many scars.

His hands shook now as he gently brushed his fingers along the marks, till he had to respectfully stop at a certain point. Then his hand went to her shoulder where he had her turn back to him, and look up at him.

"Wh-who did this ta ya Lis?" He asked quietly with a gentle hand on her shoulder still.

She looked at the ground, trying hard to fight the tears that swelled her eyes.

"I was freak on my home planet. I don't why they thought I was so weird; but they did. So they treated me like the outcast that I've always been! I was an orphan without a home to go to, so I had to run away from home to home. Others thought it was strange that I had no one that took care of me, but instead of helping me, they tossed me out like trash, and ran me out of homes like I was an animal, or a germ! I had no where to go!"

Lis was trembling now as she continued, "These guys found me one night, trying to find a place to stay for a little while, till I was forced away again. They chased me, and when I finally collapsed onto the ground they beat me unconscious! Then they didn't stop! They left these scars all over my body, breaking every inch of me that they could. Outside and almost inside even!"

Duke was stunned when he heard that last sentence, he found the words he wanted to say fighting to stay in, "Ya mean, they...almost..."

Lis looked up at him, tears flowing freely down her face now. The tears ran down from her mixed eyes and blurred her vision; but she knew she was still looking at Duke.

"They almost destroyed me, not by death; but by so much worse!"

Lis couldn't even speak clearly anymore. She was reliving the fear of that night, and the visions of her nightmare flashed before her continuously, mercilessly. Her face was burried in her hands now as she cried. Her body shook violently, and her breathing became very ragged as she sobbed.

Duke found it hard to speak now, as though the words he wanted to say to her for comfort had been stolen. So all he could think to do, was take her in his strong arms and hold her trembling body. He carefully stroked her soft brown hair that he had tied back nicely for her earlier.

Duke had never felt like this before in his life. When he had fallen for Christina, he hadn't been able to share pain with her. He hadn't been able to show such understanding when she cried. Though for some reason now; as he held Lis as close as he could, he could feel the heaviness of his heart. He wanted to cry with her, but he had to show her that he could stay strong while she needed comfort. For she had shown him understanding before when he had talked to her that first morning she was in the lair. Now it was his turn to show, that he understood her pain. Yes, he understood more than anyone else could ever possibly understand.

Finally he dared to ask, "What happened to stop them?"

"My one and only friend, Sara, saved me from them. She let me stay at her house as her younger sister till I was fully healed."

"Why did ya leave?"

"I couldn't stay on Earth, and be free; Sara knew that as well as I did. So she used her good magic that she learned as a pure witch to send me to where she knew I would find a friend. She said that she had a vision that I would find a friend that would take care of me, and let me be free."

Duke looked at Lis. He was a little confused, but then he smiled. Sara had foreseen his and Lis's meeting; and if she hadn't saved Lis and then sent her to him; they wouldn't be friends. Both he and Lis would still be very much alone. So he thanked this unknown friend for sending Lis to him.

"I will take care of her," He thought in a solemn vow, and then said out loud to Lis, "I will take care of ya, Lis, I promise ya."

Lis's watery eyes widened in surprise, but then she too smiled as she hugged him tight, "Thank you Duke, for everything!"

Duke's heart softened as he held the young girl. He now knew so much about her; but he was still a mystery to her. He decided that he would tell Lis about his past in a little while. Though for now, he just held her; still comforting her, and making sure that she knew she had a friend; a friend that cared for her and understood her very deeply.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Five

Not too long after and Duke finally broke the silence, "Hey; I think we should get back ta the lair before they think we're dead or somethin'."

"I don't think they'd mind so much if I were," Lis told him doubtfully.

Duke then placed his hand beneath her chin as he looked into her mixed colored eyes and said firmly, "I would mind, an' you'd better not doubt that!"

Lis no longer saw Duke's usual charm at this moment. No, this was not one of his mischievous plans to make her blush; this was Duke's serious side. Lis could tell that he was being very serious with her; he did care if something happened to her; and she didn't question it. Instead, she secretly thanked him with all her heart.

Soon after and they were back at the lair. Lis helped Duke to get to the infirmary so Trent could check on his leg.

"Another cut Duke; do you ever come back in one piece?" Trent asked with a chuckle.

Duke half frowned; but then forced a smile when he noticed Lis watching and waiting to hear if Duke would be okay soon.

Trent noticed as well, "Don't worry Lis; he'll be up and about by tomorrow. Just in time for the first banquet."

"Banquet?" Lis asked curiously.

"There are two banquets before the new leader takes the old one's place. The first is to say fare well to the leaving leader; and then the 2nd one is to welcome the new one," Duke explained.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that-."

"That there was more to the Brotherhood than stealin'?" Duke laughed, "This is a gang that relies on a good, strong, and skilled leader. Without a guide, we fall apart, and then there is no longer a Brotherhood. So this time is a very honored time indeed."

Lis was silent as she thought about what Duke had said. There really was more to the Brotherhood than she had thought; leadership and skill was a huge part of it. There was also much more elegance to the gang if they were having something so grand as a banquet.

"I suppose you're wonderin' if there'll be dancin' an' music?" Duke ventured a good guess.

She nodded meekly.

Duke chuckled, "Don't be so shy Lis; there is dancing. These banquets are very important to the Brotherhood, so you can imagine that it'll have all the works."

Lis smiled slightly.

"Well, I think she'll see that for herself soon enough; but for now you both should get some rest. Duke, I suggest that you stay here just for tonight to rest your leg. You should be fine by tomorrow morning. Then you two can talk some more if you wish," Trent said firmly as he lead Lis out of the room.

"Good night Lis!" Duke called quickly after her.

"Good night!" Lis replied as she left.

Duke hoped that Lis would be okay after all that had happened and had been said that night. He knew that telling him about all that she had gone through must have reopened many mental scars; but he had faith that she would be okay. Now that she knew for sure that he was looking after her, as a friend and possibly much more.

With that content thought, Duke lay down in his temporary bed and fell fast asleep; and Lis in her bed, did the same.

The next morning Lis was in the library when the girl from before found her. The black haired woman was furious as she grabbed Lis by the shoulder again and forced her against another wall.

Lis seethed in pain as the woman spoke, "I though I told you to stay away from Duke?!"

"Duke's my friend, and I won't stay away from him!" Lis said in her defence.

"What makes you think that Duke is interested in a child like you?" The green eyed woman demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You care about him don't you?"

"Yes, but friends are supposed to care for one another!"

The woman struck Lis across the face now with anger in her eyes as she yelled, "I mean romantically you brat!"

Lis was silent.

"So it is true; well just give up now, 'cause Duke doesn't want a runt like you! He wants a full grown woman, in which he deserves!"

Those words bore into Lis's soul like a slow moving bullet into her heart. She knew that this other woman was right; but at the same time she remembered how much Duke had cared for her; and how he had shown her so much concern and love when she told him about her past before they met. She couldn't let anyone tare the two of them apart; they were all each other had.

"I don't mind if Duke doesn't love me in return; but I will not stop seeing him. I will be there for Duke, like he's there for me!" Lis said bravely as she pulled away and left to see how Duke was.

Duke had been able to return to his own room, and was now resting for just a little bit longer just so he'd be okay for that night's banquet.

Lis cautiously knocked on the door to hear a quiet "Come in," from Duke.

She went inside to find him sitting up reading a book.

"Hey Duke!" Lis greeted cheerfully as she approached his bed.

"Hey sweetheart," he replied with a smile as he slowly stood up and hugged her.

They were quickly becoming unbreakable friends.

"Are ya alright?" Duke asked her with concern as he pulled away slightly to look at her.

She smiled, "I'm fine Duke."

He returned the warm expression with a mix of relief, "Good. Anymore trouble from Crystal?"

So that was her name.

"Nothing I can't handle," Lis replied with full confidence.

Duke now released Lis, a bit reluctantly, so he could return to his bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later at the dance," Lis said.

Duke nodded; and just as Lis left, the Leader of the Brotherhood came in.

"Can you ever stay out of trouble?" He asked Duke.

Duke looked up to find the leader approaching him as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry Stealth, I guess I'm more reckless than ever; but I didn't want ta risk Lis like that."

"Speaking of which, you two were out very late last night," he commented, and he chuckled when he saw Duke's dark cheeks brighten with an extremely light red.

"We got in ta a bit of trouble," Duke finally said in his defense.

Stealth laughed a bit, "I see that _you_ got into more trouble than she did."

Duke shrugged.

"Duke; I believe that you're falling in love with this girl," Stealth laughed in a good natured tone.

"NO!" Duke snapped quickly, "I won't love anyone ever again; not after what happened!"

"Duke, you can't give up on something that important!" Stealth protested.

"What Christina did nearly killed me in two ways; one emotionally, and the other literally! I won't fall for it again!"

"Duke, this girl could be different!"

"She almost ran away when she found out who I was!" Duke reminded.

"She was scared Duke; a lot happened to her that night! Yet then when she got to know you and you helped her, she's been your friend ever since. Duke, perhaps she feels what you feel, but she is even more afraid of it than you are."

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Duke shouted with rage.

"Then why are you breaking her heart?!"

Duke fell silent when that was said, and he looked up at Stealth; wondering if he were right after all. Did he feel something for Lis after all, but just didn't realize it.

"Just don't give up Duke, a man like you was meant to fall in love, and remain in love."

With that Stealth left.

It was later in the afternoon when Duke found Lis in the library again.

"Hey Lis! Man, ya must really like ta read don't ya?" He asked cheerfully.

Lis nodded, "I do like to read a lot."

"Can I ask ya somethin' sweetheart?" Duke asked after gathering a great deal of strength from within him.

Lis looked up at him and smiled, "Of coarse Duke."

"May I...may I..."

"Duke, you okay?" Lis asked in confusion.

"I wanted to know if I may escort you to the first banquet tonight?"

Lis's blue green yellow eyes widened with surprise as she looked up at him. Did he know how she felt?!

Duke now took her by the hand as he bent down slightly to brush his lips over the light skin of her delicate fingers. More charm for her to fight back; and it was becoming harder and harder for her. Lis knew that it was growing more and more difficult for her to deny how she felt about him. She knew that she loved him; but she couldn't help but feel that her emotions were nothing but a joke to Duke. He was so much braver and stronger than she was; and he seemed to be the kind of man who wanted a full grown woman that could make him so much happier in many ways that she couldn't. It hurt her deep down to think that, but it was no use trying to fool herself; she'd only get hurt in then end.

Lis lowered her head; telling Duke in silence that she couldn't go with him.

Duke was crushed. He now knew that he had been harboring false feelings for her all along; feelings that he knew he shouldn't have given a chance in the first place. Yet he had, and now he would pay for it deeply.

Now the dark young man turned his back on her and love!

That is until he heard her crying. Duke couldn't help but turn back to her and feel his heart nearly break when he saw the sad clear liquid falling from her beautiful eyes.

"Lis, what's wrong?" He finally asked her while resting a hand on her shoulder.

Just then she burried her face into Duke's chest as she wept.

"Lis?!"

"I don't know why, but I feel so trapped!"

"Lis, ya don't have ta feel like you're alone! Didn't ya learn that last night?!" He questioned.

He felt her nod her head against his strong chest, "Yes, I know that Duke; but right now I'm feeling something that I can't even talk to you about. Yet I want to so much!"

"Then tell me Lis, it's alright hun'!" Duke assured her gently as he stroked her soft brown hair; wondering what was bothering her so much all of the sudden.

"I can't," she half sobbed, "But I do want to go with you. I just don't want you to hurt me!"

Duke was confused when she said that, and he gave her a long look of concern and honesty as he spoke, "Lis, I swear on my life that I will never hurt ya! Ya don't have ta be afraid of bein' around me! Okay Angel?"

Lis nodded with a smiling appearing on her pretty, young face.

"So ya want ta come wit' me tonight?" Duke asked once more.

"Yes, I do!" She told him as she hugged him tight.

Duke hugged her back, and he allowed himself to wonder if he did care about her as much as Stealth said he did. Deep down, Duke knew he did; but he just couldn't feel it.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Six

So that night, Crystal showed up at Lis's door and gave her a pretty black dress with a corset top.

"Why are you-?"

"It's obvious that I've lost Duke, so I may as well help you," Crystal told her in an apology as she helped Lis into the confusing, but attractive, evening gown.

"I hope we can be friends now," Crystal now said when they were finished.

Lis nodded, accepting the apology with great joy. It meant that she was finally starting to fit in.

Then Lis realized how tight the top had been tied.

"Is it supposed to be so tight?" She asked; but Crystal had already left.

Shortly after Duke came to Lis's door.

"Wow, Lis, you look great!" Duke told her as he felt his legs nearly give out on him.

Poor Duke had to hold on to the door for a moment before offering Lis his arm.

Lis blushed furiously while looking away for a minute, "Thank you."

Lis's gown dragged very lightly upon the floor, and the top was nearly skin tight. She had no jewelry or make up to wear; so Duke was able to see the natural Lis.

"Ravishing," was his first thought when he was able to stand up again.

Duke had never imagined that seeing Lis in a gown would make him feel a little weaker; but now he had regained his usual charm and strength.

Duke was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants with a black over coat. He looked very handsome; and Lis couldn't help but want to fall into his muscular, but not bulky, arms. She felt nearly weak herself when he smiled at her and offered her his arm to escort her to the dinning hall.

Soon they were at the dinning hall table, sitting side by side, and near the leader of The Brotherhood Of The Blade.

It was when everyone was about to take a sip of their drinks, that Lis noticed that Duke's drink was darker than everyone else's. Something wasn't right, and she knew it! She nearly felt her heart jump up and out of her throat when he nearly drank the dark red liquid.

"Duke!" Lis choked out quickly, trying to breath and warn him all at once.

Duke, bewildered and concerned, put the glass down just in time. Then he looked at Lis with the same expression.

"Lis? Ya alright?" He asked her as he placed a firm hand on her's.

Lis then noticed the smirk on Falcone's face, who was sitting very close by; and then fade when Duke had out the glass of wine down. Then she was also alarmed when she found that she was now leaning tiredly against Duke.

"Lis, what's wrong?!" Duke exclaimed.

"I need to talk to you," Lis said in a tired and weakening voice.

Duke didn't wait a secant more when she answered so wearily. He immediately got up and helped Lis up as they went to another room and locked the door so they could talk alone.

"Lis, what's wrong hun'?"

By then it was too hard to breath, let alone talk, for Lis. It was too tight, and she had barely had the strength and breath to warn him early.

"I can't breath..."Lis finally said in a very raspy voice that alarmed Duke.

This time it was Duke's heart that nearly leapt to his throat as he saw his one and only friend collapsing against him.

"Lis, how tight is that thing?!" He cried out in worry, "Turn around sweetheart."

Lis did as she was told, and she heard him say, "No wonder ya can't breath!"

With that Duke untied the air tight corset top. He nearly recoiled when he was reminded of the deep scars she bared. Then he rubbed her back lightly to ease her breathing.

"Easy hun', you're okay now," he told her quietly as he now loosened the strings of her corset and retied the dress carefully.

Lis felt a rush of air go through her lungs as she turned to Duke, "Thank you Duke, you saved my life."

"No prob' sweetheart. Now what did ya need ta talk ta me about?"

"I think Falcone poisoned your drink; it was darker than the rest, and he was smirking when you were about to drink it; but when you didn't he wasn't happy at all!"

"Lis, are ya sure?"

"I wouldn't lye to you," Lis told him with sincereity all over her face and deep in her voice.

Duke smiled as he looked down at her; he knew that she had probably just saved his life.

"Lis, why did ya, I mean..."

"You're my only friend, Duke. I care about you, and I don't want to lose you when you're all I have!"

"Lis," was all Duke could say before he found himself holding her close to him, "You're not gonna lose me Angel."

Lis now knew completely that she loved Duke; there was no more avoiding it. For when she had nearly lost him just now, she had felt half of herself slipping away. She now held Duke as tight as she could. Duke even felt the closeness between the two of them as she held him. He felt her head pressed against his hard chest as she fought with all her might not to cry. He knew that she was trying not to cry; but he couldn't figure out what was upsetting her. Though for now he didn't ask; instead he just held her.

Soon after the two of them returned to the dinner, and Duke replaced his drink; which made Falcone look like he wanted to kill Lis. However, Duke noticed, and he glared at the falcon, warning him that if he lay even a single finger on Lis, he would pay dearly.

Shortly after Duke turned to me and asked, "Lis, would ya dance wit' me?"

Lis blushed as she nodded.

Then with that Duke lead Lis to the dance floor and they began to share their first waltz.

The two of them floated and soared over the smooth marble dance floor. There wasn't even a single mistake in their movements. The beauty of the two of them couldn't have been matched even if they were watching two Angels dancing; and some even wondered if they were.

Although Lis and Duke were seemed so different; they were the same in so many more ways. They belonged together in one another's gentle care. Everyone knew it; but did Duke and Lis know?

Lis noticed Crystal; she was glaring at her, as though she had hoped that Lis would have suffocated.

Duke noticed as well, and then he looked Duke at Lis. She was looking at Crystal, and Duke felt her trying to pull away; but he only held her tighter.

"Don't worry about her sweetheart," Duke told her as he gently placed a hand beneath her chin and had her look up at him.

Her eyes gazed longingly up into his dark brown eyes.

"Duke?" She asked in a voice mixed with pain, bewilderment, and desire.

For the first time Duke noticed her gorgeous blue, green, yellow eyes; and he found himself drawing closer to her.

Lis stared at him; feeling the begging for him to love her grow so far that she could no longer hold her heart in the cage she had tried to lock it in. It just was too painful to lock it away any more.

All she wanted, was Duke.

Just then she too felt that she and Duke were drawing closer and closer by each passing moment. Their arms wrapped around each other; one of her hands in his dark white streaked hair, and the other grasping his over coat just over his strongly beating heart. His hands; one beneath her gorgeous face, and the other pulling her closer to him. This wasn't a dream. They both knew it so well it was almost that they were very aware of what they were doing; but yet, at the same time, they were caught in a mesmerizing trance. Their hearts were beating so fast and hard, and warmth of their embrace made it as though they were melting into one another's captivating hold. Their lips just barely touching...nearly tasting the sweetness of what they both begged for. The wanting that weakened them, and the emotion that strengthened them as well. The pure passion of what was just about to happen.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Seven

Lis and Duke were moments from their lips touching; just waiting for their lips to close upon one another's. Sealing their breath for them to share. A long, warm breath that they would share.

Just then Crystal tapped on Duke's shoulder, breaking them from the enchanting dream that was so close to becoming real.

She was asking Duke to dance with her, stopping them deliberately for her own joy.

While Duke was trying to answer, he felt Lis pull away from him and leave him; fleeing to her bedroom. She felt so embarrassed and crushed. To nearly feel what it was like for the man she loved to almost kiss her, and then cease to grant her that wish she desperately longed for; it was a pain that she just couldn't bare, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her tears from him.

"Lis?!" Duke called after her, but she didn't return to him.

Lis was in her room, feeling heart broken and humiliated; when there was a knock at the door. Lis answered it reluctantly to find Duke standing before her.

"Duke?!"

"Hey Lis, why'd ya leave?" Duke asked with concern, and even a hidden pain, in his voice.

Lis was silent.

"Lis what's wrong?" Duke enquired worriedly as he took her by both hands, "Ya know ya can tell me anythin' hun', don't ya?"

"Nothing," Lis lied, "I...I guess I'm just tired."

"Oh, I see, well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then?" Duke said in a hopeful tone with a slight smile; but he still showed a great deal of concern. He knew that she was lying to him once again, but didn't want to get her upset with him for prying.

Lis nodded reluctantly.

Then he sadly turned away while Lis closed the door.

An hour later, and Lis could not fall asleep; so she started to go towards the library when she heard someone following her.

Lis stopped and she soon had a blade to her throat and a hand gripping her arm in an iron hold. She was too scared to even scream.

"You ruin everything!" Falcone growled from behind her, "Now let's see if Duke saves you."

With that Falcone brought the sharp blade closer to her throat, just barely cutting into the skin of her throat.

Tears ran down her face as she felt the greatest fear taking over her; but the pain wasn't as agonizing as the pain she felt when she was around Duke. Though now, she might be relieved from that suffering; and Duke could find someone that he could love and be happy with. Yet that made her feel so much more anguish deep in her heart.

Tears flowed freely down her face now as she whispered what may be her very last few words, "I love you Duke."

Then Falcone began to pull the blade closer to her throat, while Lis was helpless to stop him.

"FALCONE!"

Falcone stopped just before he slit Lis's throat, and he looked over his shoulder to find Duke glaring at him with anger in his dark brown eyes. Anger that no one had ever known Duke to have. For he was a very good hearted and noble man, even if he was a thief; and he rarely grew angry with anyone. Though what Falcone saw at this moment, was enough to make him wonder if it were Duke glaring at him with such rage.

Yet then Falcone realized why the younger thief was so enraged. Falcone was threatening the life of what he knew was Duke's secret choice for affection, and he desired her now more than he wished to be leader of the Brotherhood.

"What is it Duke?" Falcone asked with a wicked smirk spreading over his pointed beak.

"Let her go!" Duke growled with sparks of fury igniting in his dark eyes.

"Why should I?" Falcone questioned as he slowly turned to face Duke, with Lis still his captive; forcing Duke to see the poor girl crying. The one thing she didn't want Duke to see from her again, she wanted to be strong in front of him.

"'Cause it's me ya want, not her!" Duke snapped.

"Though if she lives she could tell the others of how I killed you; so I may as well take her life as well!" Falcone snickered.

"IF YOU SPILL EVEN A DROP OF HER BLOOD, FALCONE, I WILL MAKE SURE YA PAY DEARLY! YA COWARDLY RAT!!"

"WHAT?!" Falcone growled with his own rage erupting now.

"Ya heard me!" Duke hissed, trying to stop his quickly rising temper.

Falcone now pushed Lis to the hard ground, and then faced Duke. Both had their sabers drawn and held up ready to fight. Lis turned to watch as they circled each other. Now Duke was standing before her, as though protecting her.

"Duke, be careful!" Lis pleaded.

Duke looked over his shoulder at her briefly, "Don't worry sweetheart."

With that Falcone lunged at Duke and they began to fence.

Duke fought with great rage in his heart; he would not allow ANYONE to threaten his best, and only, friend that he had. She had been there to help him, she'd told him so much that she was too frightened to tell anyone else, and she had made him feel something that he thought he'd forgotten when Christina had left him so coldly.

Though when Falcone realized that he was losing, he turned and went after Lis!

"NO!" Duke's mind screamed as he tackled him from behind; and soon they were on the ground in a fist fight.

Then the falcon kneed Duke in the stomach hard, giving him the chance to pin the younger man down while the falcon beat him mercilessly. Poor Duke may have been better with a sword; but as for normal fights, he was still learning, and Falcone was older, and stronger than him in this.

That's when it happened, when the spikes on Falcone's knuckles met with Duke's right eye, and half of the young man's sight was lost.

An unwilling scream of pure agony and intense pain tore from Duke's throat as the wound began to bleed.

"DUKE!" Lis cried in sheer horror as she watched helplessly while this happened.

Then as Falcone was distracted by the girl's cry, Duke kicked the falcon off of him and sat up.

Duke tried to cover the injury with his hands, but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

Then Duke soon felt Lis's gentle touch upon his broad shoulders.

"Duke?" She half sobbed; yet he wouldn't even look at her.

Suddenly Duke heard a scream from Lis, and he looked up to see that Falcone had thrown her against the wall of hallway they had been in all this time.

Now he stood in front of her while she glanced up at him with fear spread across her face.

"Now I'll do the same to you brat!" Falcone snickered as he raised his spiked fist.

Lis was terrified as Falcone's fist came forward; but that's when Duke tackled him again and the spikes just barely missed her eye and gave her a scar below her right eye instead.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Duke shouted.

"You're a fool, boy, to risk your worthless life for this weakling!" Falcone hissed.

"She's my friend, an' I won't let ya hurt her!"

This time Falcone threw Duke against a wall, and then retreated; waiting for another time to attack Duke's one weakness when she was alone again; when Duke could not save her, but end up mourning her death instead.

Now Lis quietly crawled over to Duke as he covered his injured eye.

"Duke?" She asked gently.

"Are you alright?" Duke asked; but he didn't dare look up at her.

"I'm alright; but you're hurt," she said as she tried to carefully pull his hand away to see how badly Duke was hurt.

"Don't!" Duke snapped as he pulled away.

"Duke," Lis spoke as she began to cry; she felt that he had lost the sight of his right eye because of her; and he had.

Duke sighed, he hadn't meant to cause her to cry, or to be so harsh, "Lis, I'm sorry; I know you're jus' tryin' ta help me."

"We need to get you to the infirmary."

"But I can't see."

"I'll guide you," she said softly as she gently took his left hand.

When Duke felt Lis being so gentle, he allowed himself to look at her with his one good eye. Watching the Angel that was taking care of him with all the kindness in her heart. He knew that he had not been wrong to save her any of the times that he had. For Lis had shown him that he was a man with a heart. A heart that was very capable of giving love; and he hoped to give that love to her.

"Lis?" Duke asked when he noticed the blood leaking from her right cheek as they walked.

He stopped walking for a moment, and she turned to him with concern over her pretty face. Then Duke gently whipped the red substance off of her cheek with his dark, slender fingers. Then he tried his best to kiss the scar, and somehow succeeded.

"Duke, you don't have to worry about my one little scratch," Lis told him, trying to force away the dreams of receiving his love; when all it would do was cause her intense pain that she could no longer force away.

"Lis, ya sure?"

Lis nodded as she took back his warm hand, and continued bringing him to the infirmary.

Duke felt a little bit of his hopes being crushed; yet he was too stubborn to give up on what he knew he felt, but couldn't quite say the words he wanted to. How he longed to say them, Heaven only knew. Same for Lis. Every time she looked at Duke; depressed, charming, hurt, joyful, or even angry, it was becoming an inner war within her not to just shout out her emotions with all her might and wait for him to laugh in her face. Duke however was holding back, because of the pain desire and passion had given him not too long ago. He knew Lis would never kill him like Christina had; but she may very well want a better future for herself one day. Perhaps soon. Duke also couldn't help but know that if Lis did ask for her freedom back, he would risk all he could to give her that freedom. That was how much he loved Lis, whether he knew it or not; and he unknowingly loved Lis more than he had ever loved Christina. Simply because he and Lis shared so much more pain and emotion than he had shared before.

So now as Duke held Lis's hand while she guided him, he held on as tight as he could. He didn't want her to let him go; and he yearned for her to feel the same for him.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Eight

Soon Lis had brought Duke to the infirmary; and while Trent looked at Duke's eye, Lis explained what had happened.

"He's probably trying to gain leadership," Trent told her, "He was Stealth's second choice, but Duke was chosen instead. Ever since, he's been after Duke, and his life if it's necessary for him to gain that title."

Duke frowned, not wanting to add his reason of why Stealth had chosen him instead.

"I think I know why Duke was chosen instead," Lis said suddenly.

The two men looked at her confused as she continued, "Duke is so much kinder, and he looks out for others. He knows what it means to be a leader; while Falcone doesn't have what it takes; bravery, intelligence, and a good heart."

Duke smiled; she was such a sweetheart to him, and she made him feel so much better.

"That's really kind of ya hun'," Duke said to her with a sweet boyish smile spreading over his beak.

Lis couldn't help but blush; and for a moment she basked in the brief warmth of his affection. Not forcing herself to turn away this time.

"Well, I'll have to make a mechanical eye for you so you can see; but for now the bandage will stop the bleeding," Trent told them.

"What about Lis? Ya haven't checked her yet," Duke pointed out.

"Duke, I'm fine," Lis insisted, but Trent put a bandage over the scar anyway.

"I can't give you stitches, for it is too close to your eye; so it will probably leave a mark. Other than that, you're fine," Trent stated.

Lis nodded, "Thanks."

"Well, I think you two should get some rest; I'll come in tomorrow with your replacement eye," Trent assured Duke, who was now leaning back against the head board of his temporary bed.

With that Trent left them.

Duke looked over at Lis when he noticed the concerned expression over her face.

"What's wrong Lis?" He asked.

She lowered her head as she spoke quietly, "I feel terrible. You got hurt 'cause of me. I couldn't even help you fight him. It's my fault that you've lost half of your eye sight."

"Lis, it isn't your fault Angel. Falcone would have come after me one anyway," Duke tried to convince her, but to no avail.

She just looked away from him in reply.

"Lis," Duke said gently as he sat up and turned while he placed his bare feet upon the cold metal floor.

Then Duke stood up and walked over to Lis. Once he was standing before her, he placed one of his dark hands beneath her delicate chin. He slowly turned her head so that her eyes were gazing up at his. She flinched when she was reminded of the bandage over his right eye; not because of how he looked, but because she knew she had been the cause of his injury. Though she didn't look away from him. His other charcoal gray hand was firmly grasping her right arm. Her back was against the door as he stood before her. The stern, and yet, passionate expression over his face made her realize how weak she was under his strength and charm. He was so much more than a thief to her; instead he was a man, a man of great strength and courage. He was one of intelligence, in mind and conscience. He knew he could charm any girl and make her his if he ever wanted to. He could make any woman feel like she was the most beautiful and luckiest girl in the world, just by a brush of his affection. Duke could steal the heart of anyone he wanted with a simple smile or kiss upon the cheek. Lis knew she couldn't break away from his powerful enchantment that he had used upon her. She was very aware of him standing before her and gazing down at her with a look that made her so vulnerable around him.

The warmth of his body was intense and strong, and made her feel like she was in a sauna. Lis was even more aware of the love she felt for Duke growing stronger than she could control. She was frightened, and yet felt safe at the same time with him standing before her.

"Duke?" Lis quested shakily as she looked up at him, feeling his strength over taking her.

"Lis, it isn't your fault for what happened to me; understand? I protected ya 'cause I care about ya a whole lot sweetheart! I got hurt for doin' what I knew was right!" Duke said firmly as he lifted his hand to her face so he could gently brush away a strand of hair away from her right eye.

Then he bent his head down, longing for his mouth to close over her's this time, but she turned her head away and he ended up kissing her cheek instead.

He stood straight up now in confusion and humiliation. What had he done wrong? He looked at her with hurt spreading over his face, and she couldn't bare to face him. She had turned away, feeling as though he were only trying to make her feel better, and nothing more. She felt as though she didn't deserve his affection, and didn't want to get hurt in the end. If she truly loved him, she wouldn't have let him get hurt because of her. She would have protected him just as he had done for her! She wasn't worthy of his emotions; and she knew it with all the agony in her heart that was now breaking.

With that she pulled away from him quickly, and left the infirmary; leaving him there bewildered and aching deep within.

Lis was heading to her bedroom, when Crystal found her.

"I saw what happened to Duke, and Trent told me what happened!" She hissed at the younger girl.

Lis nodded, confirming the information that Crystal had received.

"So it is your fault!" She spat harshly.

Lis looked away sadly; her silent agreement.

"You didn't even try to help Duke fight! It's your fault that he got hurt!" She yelled with wrath in her dark green eyes.

"No!" Lis exclaimed, "I didn't mean for him to get hurt!"

"You're a little brat that should have never come here!" She shouted, "You're useless and you don't belong here! Now Duke's half blind because of you!"

Lis shook her head desperately, "No, I-!"

"Why don't you get out of here before Duke throws you out?! Save yourself the pain that you actually deserve!"

"Leave?!"

"Yeah, just get out if here and don't come back you little brat!"

Lis realized that Crystal was right; especially after turning away when Duke had tried to kiss her earlier. If she had loved him, he would still have his full sight. He wouldn't have to save her all the time if she left him. She would only get in his way of becoming leader. So, as much as it hurt her to go; she left Duke and The Brotherhood Of The Blade behind her.

Duke hadn't slept all night after Lis had left him so coldly when he'd tried to kiss her. His heart ached when he thought of how he had been turned down without a simple word to tell him why. Had he hurt her some how and not realized it? Or was it like when Christina had been with him. Did Lis want more of a future than one with him, a heartless thief? The heart in his chest now shattered like glass while he let that thought overwhelm him, and drown his fragile emotions.

Soon Trent came in with a mechanical eye in his hand.

"Have ya seen Lis?" Duke dared to ask, hiding the agony in his usually strong and cheerful voice.

"She's probably resting, Duke; she went through a lot last night."

Duke nodded, "Yeah; an' she's blamin' herself for what happened. It's not her fault!"

"I know that," Trent said, "but you can check on her after the operation if you like."

Two hours later Duke awoke to find that he could see again. He looked in a nearby mirror to find an eyepatch over the replacement, robotic eye that allowed him to see again.

"Good, you're awake," a familiar voice spoke.

Duke turned to see Stealth sitting in a chair beside Duke's bed. They were still in the infirmary.

"You really can't stay out of trouble can you?" Stealth chuckled.

Though no laughter came from Duke, "Falcone threatened Lis's life."

"And you saved ger," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but now she thinks it's her fault, and it isn't!"

"Duke, I know that, but," he hesitated.

"What is it?" Duke asked.

"She's gone Duke; Lis left a while ago."

"WHAT?!" Duke exclaimed.

"She left, Duke," he repeated slowly and gently.

Duke stood up quickly now, "No! Why would she leave?! She couldn't have-?!"

Stealth looked up at the young thief, "Crystal told me that she was leaving, and I saw her go."

"Why didn't ya stop her?!" Duke demanded in a rising temper that he couldn't stop.

"She wouldn't have listened to me, even if I am the leader; and any threats to her wouldn't have worked because you would have protected her from any of them. The only one she would have stayed here for, is you, Duke."

"Then why didn't she?!" Duke shouted with a great pain stabbing his heart.

"Because of what happened to you on her account. She thinks that if she leaves you, you will no longer get hurt because of her," Stealth told Duke calmly.

"WELL SHE'S WRONG!" Duke snapped.

"Calm down Duke!" Stealth scolded.

"How can I calm down?!" Duke demanded again, "I risked my life for her, an' she thanks me by leavin' me!"

Duke then sat down with his head in his dark hands. He felt a great agony in his hard chest, and it wouldn't go away. It took so much strength and courage for him not let the hot tears in his left eye escape down his cheek.

"Duke, tell me; why does this matter so much? Why did you risk your life for her? Don't fight it anymore," he pleaded softly with a comforting hand on the young thief's shoulder.

"Father," Duke spoke quietly as he looked up at the man who was indeed, his dad, and realized out loud, "I love her."

Once Duke had said that, he got up and started towards the door; but first he looked at his father briefly to find him smiling proudly. Then Duke ran out of the lair, and after Lis.

Else where; Lis was out on the cold streets again, soaked to the skin from the pouring icy rain, starving, and lonely with a broken heart.

"I should have known," Lis thought, "Duke would never feel the same about me, an' even if he did, I don't deserve his affection. I'm just a child that can't protect him. He deserves a woman that will make him happy and keep him safe. Someone I could never be, and something I could never give him; no matter how much I long to. No matter how much I love him."

With that Lis slid to the wet cold concrete and began to cry with an empty, aching feeling replacing her heart


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Nine

Duke was running through the streets; searching for Lis, and praying that she was alright.

That's when he heard a soft, sad sound; the sound of crying, and soon he found Lis kneeling on the ground in the cold rain as she sobbed into her hands.

To Duke, it was as though he were watching a fallen angel crying. Her hair was soaked, and over her face. She was curled up, her elbows pressed on her knees. Her thin body bent over as she cried into her hands. Her whole body trembled, and he could here her weeping from where he stood. Sad, and heart breaking.

Duke now walked silently towards her as he knelt down beside her and then wrapped his strong arms around her shaking, cold, limp body. Embracing her.

"Don't cry anymore Lis," Duke begged softly, "You're not alone any longer, my dear Angel."

"Duke," she sobbed quietly.

"It's alright sweetheart; I've got ya, an' I'm not lettin' ya go," Duke promised as he gently stroked her soft, dark brown hair.

That was it, Lis couldn't hold her emotions back anymore. She had locked her feelings away for far too long, and could no longer force them back. She wanted to let it all flow free. Her yearnings for Duke were stronger than they had ever been before, and her heart ached so much. Her hands uncovered her face, and they clasped his burgundy and black shirt tightly. Her face was burried into his strong chest as she sobbed.

"Duke," Lis wept into his chest, "I love you, I love you so much."

When she said those simple words, Duke's embrace grew stronger as he held her as tight as he could. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt, but he didn't mind. All he wanted was to hold her close to him, so she could no longer run away from him. For if she did, he felt as though he wouldn't have the strength to go after her anymore; it would hurt too much to run after her. Though deep down he knew he'd chase her forever if he had too.

"I love ya too, Lisbeth," Duke whispered; knowing deep in his heart that was her full name.

Then he once again placed his hand beneath her delicate chin, and he gently had her face him as he gazed down lovingly into her blue, green, yellow eyes. Her tears ran down her face as she looked up into his one dark, yet bright eye. She was so scared, and yet ready to allow her emotions for Duke to go free. The rain poured down upon her pale face until he bent his head down over her, drawing her closer to him. Closer and closer their bodies became as they wrapped their arms around one another. Then as the rain still came down on them; Duke closed his mouth over Lis's, their lips locking as they shared the same long, hot breath. Nothing could stop it this time, as the kiss deepened, they allowed their yearnings to be released. Their love finally freed to share with one another as the kiss became even stronger, just as the passion they had now became even more powerful as they held one another.

Now as they finally ended the kiss, Lis looked up the man she loved, barely breathing from the long kiss. Duke was the same with his breath now heavy and ragged as he looked down at her.

"I love you Lis," Duke said in a soft voice.

"I love you too Duke," Lis answered in an equally quiet tone as she tried hard not to cry.

Then he bent his head down again as he kissed the sad wet substance of her tears away.

Then shortly after, Duke spoke, "Let's get ya back home sweetheart, I'll carry ya if ya want."

Lis nodded as he carefully took her in his strong, muscular, but not bulky arms; and he began to carry her back to the lair.

Just then a gunshot was heard behind us and Duke felt an intense pain go into his arm.

Duke let out a cry of pain as he almost dropped Lis, but Duke held her securely in his arms.

"Duke!" Lis cried as he put her down carefully; and then gripped his arm to stop the bleeding.

They then heard an all too familiar voice laughing from behind them.

Duke and Lis turned to find Falcone and Crystal sneering at them, and snickering.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Crystal teased cruelly.

Duke immediately held Lis protectively with his right arm, allowing the wound on his shoulder to bleed so he could protect her.

"You can't save her anymore, boy; especially when you're dead!" Falcone jeered as he smirked fiendishly.

"No!" Lis cried as she held Duke tightly.

"Shut up brat!" Crystal growled, "You almost ruined the whole plan when you saved him at the banquet! He was supposed to be poisoned and die through intense pain that would kill him from the inside out! He nearly drank the concoction when you stopped him! I knew then that you had fallen for the pathetic thief, who couldn't even bring himself to kill a person! Weakling! His soft heart brought you to the lair, and it showed how weak he was when it came to a defenseless girl such as yourself; and another as well!"

Falcone laughed coldly.

Duke looked up; he knew that they meant Christina. Lis would find out, and then leave him the same way Christina had left him.

"SHUT UP!" Duke yelled quickly.

Falcone smirked even more, "What is it Duke? Should we not tell her how weak you are to be such a fool to fall for a girl twice! Just so you can end up dead this time! I wish she had killed you that night, so that our work would be done for us; but of course, it's never that easy. So now here we are, ready to do what she didn't!"

"Duke, what are they talkin' about?" Lis asked him gently in bewilderment.

Duke didn't answer her.

"It doesn't matter now," Falcone said, "Both of you shall die here and now! Shot or stabbed, it doesn't matter at all! As long as you both are killed!"

Crystal nodded in agreement.

Lis looked up at the other woman, "All this time I thought you loved Duke?!"

"I did," Crystal spat cruelly, "But then YOU came along and stole away my only chance to have him! He never noticed how I wanted him more than anyone else; and then YOU come and steal his heart away like it wasn't even hard to do! I wanted to be his girl! The one Duke desired, but instead he desires YOU! So I joined with Falcone, and if I can't have him, then you can have him on one condition!"

Lis was confused till Crystal finished, "The condition is that you both die together, before you can be happy together! Then Falcone will be leader, and I will be his instead!"

Lis's mixed eyes darkened when she realized out loud, "You never loved him! You only wanted him because he's going to be leader! You wanted the title of being the leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade's girl! YOU NEVER LOVED DUKE DID YOU?!"

Lis now looked up at Duke, who was staring at her in bewilderment. Then he smiled, for he knew that Lis loved him not for leadership; but because of how much they shared together.

Crystal glared at them enraged. How could she have known of that?! As she wondered this, the green eyed woman pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lis, "You'll die with him!"

Duke held Lis tighter, despite the wound on his left shoulder, "You won't touch her!"

Then Duke stood up as he drew his sabor and faced the two; while protecting Lis as she stood behind him. He ignored his injury completely now as he kept Lis safe.

With that another sword fight broke out between Duke and Falcone.

"Duke!" Lis cried, but she couldn't help; all she could do was pray that Duke's life would be spared during all of this.

"You're a coward," Crystal hissed as watched as well, "if you truly loved him, you would try to save him! Though all you can do is watch while he saves your own life yet again!"

"I do love him," Lis said more to herself than to Crystal.

Lis wasn't going to let the woman's words affect her anymore. She knew she loved Duke, and nothing could stop that anymore. Now that their emotions were released for one another; Duke and Lis's love couldn't be caged again.

That's when Lis noticed Falcone had tripped Duke and had knocked the sabor out of his hand; and it landed in front of Lis on the ground.

Now Falcone held his sabor at Duke's throat as he snickered, "Now you will die; and then the little brat will follow you! Then you two may spend an eternity together in death!"

Duke just spat at Falcone in a courageous reply; and then the falcon drew his sabor back. Ready to plunge the electric blade straight into Duke's heart!

"NO!" Lis screamed as she jumped in the way with Duke's sabor blocking the attack.

Though as she held the golden weapon, a shock went through out her entire body; therefore making it difficult for her to stay strong as she protected Duke from the killing blow. Duke then noticed Lis's drenched body being shocked by the energy from his sabor, and he jumped up quickly; though still bleeding, as he covered her hands with his to stop the attacking energy from killing her.

Now Lis's hands released the sabor as she fell limp into Duke's strong arms while he caught her before she fell to the damp ground of the streets.

"Lis!" Duke exclaimed as he saw her eyes beginning to close, "Lis, answer me sweetheart! Don't fade on me!"

Duke held Lis with her head upon his strong chest; while the rest of her body leaned heavily against him.

"LIS!" He begged as he looked down at her; though still holding his sabor up to block Falcone's attack.

He was holding her with his injured arm.

"Duke?" Lis asked weakly as she gazed up at him.

"I've got ya hun', jus' don't leave me!" Duke pleaded.

Lis smiled up at him as she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to her feet again. Duke held her tighter as she did this to support her. He knew that she was okay now.

"Thank Heaven," he whispered.

"She shouldn't have interfered!" Falcone growled.

"I won't let you take his life!" Lis said with a revived smile, "You're not going to take him from me now!"

With that Duke forced Falcone back for momentarily as he and Lis knelt down slowly before each other so he could make sure she wasn't hurt from the shock.

"Lis?" Duke asked when he found that she wasn't harmed, "Ya must be an Angel sent from Heaven ta have survived that."

"I'm not going to lose you Duke," was her reply as she hugged him tight now, "I love you."

Suddenly another gunshot was heard and Lis felt a pain go through her back.

Lis let out a cry of pain as she collapsed into Duke's chest once again.

"LIS!!" Duke cried as he held her, "LIS NO!"

"Duke...." was Lis's only soft and weary reply as her body grew limp against his; and then everything grew dark for her.

As Duke held her, he felt her growing weaker as she lost blood.

"Lis, hang in there sweetheart!" Duke pleaded; he had to get her to the infirmary.

Though first he had to stop Falcone and Crystal.

So Duke lay Lis down carefully, and then wrapped her in his semi-dry shirt to keep her warm. If she went into shock, he wouldn't be able to save her.

"Hang in there Lis," he whispered as he kissed her cooling lips briefly.

Then he picked up his sabor as he stood and faced Falcone again.

With that one last fight broke out between the two rivals!

This time Duke had the upper hand. With Lis's life fading, Duke knew he couldn't let Falcone stop them from going back to the lair. He had to win this time, or else she would die. The thought of Lis leaving him forever gave Duke the strength he needed to knock Falcone's sabor out of his hand. Then with one solid hit, he knocked him unconscious with the blunt part of the blade of his own weapon. After, the falcon was tied up.

"What about me?!" Crystal questioned with the gun aimed at him.

Duke glared at her fearlessly; knowing that she had been the one who had shot Lis in cold blood and hatred. He lifted his wrist quickly and fired a bolo puck around the dark haired and brown feathered woman that tied her up to where she fell to her knees.

There on the ground, Falcone and Crystal would wait for the cops when Duke would secretly let them know of two lost members of the Brotherhood.

Then Duke walked back over to a quickly fading Lis as he carefully lifted her up into his strong arms again.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE L'ORANGE!!" Crystal shrieked.

"Watch me," was Duke's solemn answer; and with that he left them there.

Now all that mattered to Duke, was not the Brotherhood of the Blade; but the life of the one he loved dearly. For now; Duke ran back to the lair, while holding Lis as strongly as he could; so that she wouldn't slip away from him; and he wondered if he would be able to save her from leaving him all alone forever?


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Chapter Ten

Duke managed to get Lis to the infirmary, where Trent attended to her injury immediately. Now, after Trent had tended to the wound on her back; Lis was lying upon one of the white beds. All they could do now was wait for her to pull through, and not surrender to the pain and darkness that she had fallen into now.

Stealth was there as well while he watched his son help care for the quickly fading girl. Duke's hand grasped Lis's cooling hand as his other gently brushed the hair away from her pale face. Stealth had never seen the younger thief so scared in his life. It was as though Duke were more afraid now than he was when he'd nearly died himself.

"Please, let her be alright," he could hear the young thief whisper as he looked up, as though speaking to God, "Please; don't take her from me now. I can't lose her, I need her with me, and at my side. Don't make me end up alone. Not again, please! Without her, I'll lose so much more than ya know. I beg you, spare her life!"

Duke now leaned his head upon Lis's chest, trying with all his might not to cry. His hand still holding her's, and the other was resting upon her right cheek.

Stealth walked over to his son and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She will be alright, my son; stay strong."

"Father, I don't want ta lose her," Duke said quietly; then he looked up at Stealth and finished, "I love her too darn much ta lose her!"

His father nodded understandingly, "I know that Duke."

Just then Duke felt a weak squeeze around his dark hand; and he looked to find Lis struggling to open her eyes.

Duke's heart leapt hopefully as he watched her. Would his prayers be answered?

"Please..." he begged softly, "I love you Lisbeth."

With that he stood up slowly, and then bent down over her still form as he kissed her soft pale lips.

When he pulled away she was still trying to awaken for him. Then finally, Lis opened her eyes; and she was now gazing up lovingly at Duke.

"Duke?" She asked softly.

Duke felt his knees grow weak as he dropped to the ground, kneeling beside her bed. Tears swelled his right eye; he hadn't cried in so long. Though for now, he knew it was okay to cry. So he did.

Alarmed, Lis asked what was wrong. She had never seen Duke act like this before, and it concerned her.

"Duke?"

Duke looked up at her, with tears falling from his one eye, "I thought I was goin' ta lose ya babe. I'm sorry if I'm worryin' ya; but I was scared ta s death hun'. I never want ta lose ya Lisbeth; I love ya wit' all my heart."

With that he kissed her delicate hand with his trembling lips.

Lis slowly sat up as she rested her free hand against his left cheek. Then she gently kissed him just above his eyepatch, and then she brushed his tears away with the same compassionate touch.

"Thank you Lis," Duke whispered as he kissed her now.

The rest of that night, Duke stayed in the infirmary while he and Trent took care of Lis. The doctor informed Duke that Lis would be alright just in time for the final banquet. Then soon enough, Duke fell fast asleep in a chair beside Lis's bed; while he still held her hand.

Lis awoke that Sunday morning to find Duke sound asleep in the chair beside her, holding her hand as though trying to keep her from slipping away from him.

"Duke?" Lis asked softly as she slowly placed a hand upon his hair and stroked it as gently as she possibly could.

Almost instantly, Duke awoke by the touch of his beloved; and he looked up at her tiredly.

"Mornin' sweetheart," he greeted quietly with a sweet smile.

"Morning Duke," she replied with the same tone and expression.

Before she knew it, Duke was standing before close to her bed, looking down at Lis relieved as he continued to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Duke, I-.."

Duke placed his dark fingertips over her soft lips, "Shh, it's okay sweetheart; I'm jus' happy that you're alive an' safe here wit' me."

"Thank you Duke," Lis almost sobbed.

He smiled in reply as he knelt down beside her bed and gently brushed her tears away again.

"Are ya cold at all?" Duke now asked as he held her hand.

"A little," Lis replied softly.

Duke looked at her a bit hopefully; he secretly yearned to lay beside her so he could hold her and help her recover in his warm and strong arms. Somehow, Lis realized this, and she nodded in equal hopefulness.

With that Duke uncovered her body, and he lifted her up. Then he carried her to his bedroom, where it was warmer. There he lay her in his bed, and then he joined her. As he wrapped his strong arms around Lis, he held her so close and tight so he could keep her warm and safe. He wasn't going to let her go now that he had her. He would protect her from all harm, and he would be there for her no matter what.

Then the two of them fell fast asleep in one another's arms.

Later that afternoon; Duke had to go help with the preparations for the next night's banquet to welcome Duke as the Brotherhood's new leader. So for now Lis was alone; that is until Stealth payed her a visit.

"Hello, my dear; how are you?" He asked kindly.

"I'm good, thank you," she replied a bit nervously.

She was still in Duke's bed.

"That's good."

He knew that had nothing, but pure warmth had been shared between the two lovers.

"Is something wrong?" Lis enquired.

"No my lady; however there is something I wish to discuss with you," he told her.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask something very important of you," he informed her.

"Alright."

"Promise me that you will not leave Duke again, or hurt him in anyway."

Lis was surprised by this; she had no intentions of leaving, or hurting Duke; for she truly loved him.

"Why would I leave or hurt him?!" She asked in confusion.

"I didn't think that you would; but then again, I didn't think she would either."

"She?"

"Duke has been in love only once before now; but she didn't know that he was a thief till he brought her here to save her life. She had to pretend to be a thief until he could help her escape. Though now that she knew what he was, she hated him; and she broke his heart. She said that she'd put him behind bars herself if she ever saw him again. In fact, the night that he helped her to escape, she stabbed him in the chest. Barely missing his heart. Duke nearly died last night, and it was a pure miracle that he lived. On that night, Duke turned his back on love; until a week ago."

"A week ago?! I couldn't have-!"

"But you did," Stealth insisted, " he didn't realize it at first; but that is why he saved you. He had fallen for you once he saw you. He just didn't know it yet. Duke has a soft heart for helpless young ladies such as you and Christina. Though the difference between her and you; is that you share the pain and loneliness that Duke has endured. The affection he gave you from the start was because he sensed that you would understand how much he needed someone to be there for him. He needed a friend; and even more, he needed compassion and love. Someone to care for him, just as he cares for you."

"But, I almost left him twice!"

"Both out of fear. Though also, both stopped by Duke when he followed you and comforted you. If you had runaway from him then, it wouldn't have been love. However, you stayed there with him; still afraid, but yet still with him. No one else could have stopped you but him. My son loved you from the start, whether he knew it or not."

"Duke is your son?!" Lis exclaimed.

Stealth nodded; and for the first time she realized the resemblance between Duke and their leader. Their hair and eyes were very similar. Their clothes were the same as well, only Stealth's uniform was black.

Upon his chest rested a pendant of two crossed swords over a shield. One sword was of Ruby, while the other was Aquamarine. The shield was of burgundy gems, while the border was of white diamond. The chain was made of pure gold and silver. Lis had a feeling that it had been in the L'Orange family for years; and Duke would soon wear the symbol proudly upon his own strong chest.

"Stealth; I promise you that I will never leave or harm Duke in anyway ever again. I love him with all my heart, and I don't want to ever risk the love he blesses me with."

Stealth nodded with an approving smile. It was clear that he gave Lis and Duke his blessing to be together.

"Father?" Duke's voice asked from the doorway in surprise.

Lis and Stealth looked to see Duke with a mixed expression of worry, fear, confusion, hurt, and surprise over his face.

"Ya told her, about Christina didn't ya?!" Duke questioned.

Then he almost left; but Lis's gentle words stopped him, "I'll never hurt you Duke!"

When Duke turned to Lis, he saw tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Duke; I love you, and I promise that I will never hurt, or leave you again! You deserve love just as everyone else does; and I swear that I will be the one to give you the love that you desire!"

As soon as Lis told him that, Duke walked over to her while he sat down beside her on the edge of his bed. She tried to sit up so she could look into his handsome face.

Then Duke carefully took Lis in his strong arm as he spoke, "I love ya so much Lis."

Duke had never felt so relieved in his life; someone actually cared for him as deeply as he cared for her. Now he wouldn't be left alone again; and he wouldn't be left to die on the streets this time. Lis loved him, and she would always be there for him; at his side, and in his heart.

Duke now held Lis as tight as he could; and as he did, he began to gently stroke his slender, dark fingers through her soft dark brown hair.

Duke didn't leave Lis's side the rest of the day; and he hardly ever let her go.

Finally, that night; while Lis and Duke were talking, he noticed that she had fallen fast asleep in his arms, and her head resting upon his chest. Listening to the calm rhythm of his beating heart.

So he slowly lay her down, and then draped a warm quilt over her. Then he turned out the light. Yet as he gazed at her through the darkness, he found himself longing to lay beside her once again; to hold her while they slept in each other's arms warm embrace.

Soon enough, Duke was lying beside her; pulling her closer to him to keep her safe and warm in his strong arms. Finally he drifted off into a content sleep.

When Lis awoke the next morning, she found Duke holding her close to him again while he slept. She felt so warm and content against his heated body as he kept her in his muscular arms. He was still sound asleep. He looked like a young boy, trying so hard to stay tough, but yet still so sweet and innocent as he dreamed. Lis knew he was trying to stay a man in front of others, including her; but in private, he was still a young boy; playful and full of hopes for the future. Now she knew that she could be a part of that future with him.

At that thought; Lis wrapped her arms around his lean waist, and then rested her head upon his strong chest again. Then she fell fast asleep once more in his embrace.

By that afternoon; Duke was helping Lis to get out of bed and walk. She had recovered miraculously within only two days. Duke thought that it might have been a gift from Sara before Lis had been sent to him. Her sister hd probably blessed her with the ability to heal fast so she could take care of herself incase no one else could take care of her. It was the morning of the banquet, and he was happy to see that she would be able to join them that night. Duke helped Lis to walk if she had any trouble. She didn't have too much difficulty walking; but he still stayed at her side in case she did need him.

"So Lis," Duke began, "I know this is probably an obvious question; but would you be my Angel for tonight?"

Lis blushed, knowing that he meant that he wanted to be her escort for the banquet. She nodded, and then she kissed his right cheek gently.

So that night, Lis was dressed in a burgundy velvet evening gown with a turtle neck collar, and sleeves that went to her wrists. There wasn't a corset top this time. Her soft brown hair was tied back into a braid with a silver ribbon; but her bangs still attempted to hide her right eye.

When Duke came to her bedroom door, his knees nearly gave out on him when he saw Lis; and his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful.

"Lis, ya look ravishin'," was all he could say to her as he watched her light cheeks color with a light pink.

Duke was dressed in black pants and a burgundy shirt; an outfit that showed he was the next leader of The Brotherhood Of The Blade. He looked so handsome as he gave her his most charming smile.

"Duke," Lis whispered as he offered her his hand.

When she gave him her hand, he lifted it gently as he bent his head down slightly so he could brush his lips over her delicate fingers.

Then arm in arm, they headed to the dinning hall.

This time there wasn't any danger; and soon enough, Stealth stood up as he spoke, "Duke, please rise."

Duke stood up beside his father. Lis looked up smiling at the two of them. She knew this was a proud moment for the father and son; and she was very thankful that she could be there with Duke.

"Everyone," Stealth began, "as I now leave my title as leader Of The Brotherhood Of The Blade, Duke, my son, will now take my place. He will now lead all of you with a good mind, courage, strength, and a good heart that will guide him to be a leader that you can be proud of; and will take risks if needed for your safety and staying together! Duke Edward L'Orange, you are now the new leader of The Brotherhood Of The Blade!"

With that, Stealth removed the pendant from around his neck, and then rested it around Duke's neck. Then as the symbol rested upon Duke's chest, the Ruby sword changed to Sapphire; while the Aquamarine remained the same. Lis wondered why it had changed, but decided to ask Duke later.

Her chance soon came when Duke asked Lis to join him on the dance floor once again. Lis nodded with a smile as he took he helped her to her feet. Then he lead her to the center of the room.

While they walked, Lis asked, "Why did one of the swords change on your pendant?"

Duke smiled as he told her, "This symbol has been passed on in my family for at least five generations. Each time it is passed on, the swords change to match the one who is wearing the pendant, and his or her lover. I have the same birth stone as my mother. An Aquamarine. While your birth stone is a Sapphire, isn't it?"

Lis nodded.

"That is why it change; and when we have our on children someday, it will be passed on to them."

Lis blushed again at the thought of her and Duke having children together; and she was happy to know that he was planning a future for the two of them to share.

"Now, my dear Angel; I have somethin' ta ask of you," Duke said as he stood before her.

They were at the center of the dance floor now, and he was facing her.

"What is it Duke?" She enquired gently, sensing a nervousness within him.

Duke gathered all the courage he had now as he knelt down on one knee. He was holding her hands within his, and he was holding them close to his heart. Lis looked down at him bewildered and surprised.

"Duke?"

"Lis," Duke began as he gazed up at her hopefully and lovingly, "my dear, dear Angel; I know we've only been together for a short time. Though when I think of what we've been through, I can't imagine bein' without ya. I need you at my side, and in my life. Lis, I want to always be here for you, and I wish that you will forever be here with me. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. I will keep you safe; and I swear that you will never be alone again if.."

When Duke hesitated, Lis could see that he was afraid that she'd turn down his deepest desire. No matter how much they loved one another; she could feel that he was still nervous.

"It's okay Duke," she spoke softly as she smiled at him.

"Lisbeth," he said now with regained bravery and strength, "will you...be my bride?"

Tears swelled Lis's eyes as she dropped to her knees before Duke. His hands were still closed over her's.

"Duke," she whispered as she smiled, "of course I will be your bride."

With that Lis threw her arms around Duke as she sobbed happily into his chest, "I love you so much Duke."

Duke held Lis just as close and tight while she cried, "I love ya too Lisbeth."

Duke was overwhelmed with joy now that Lis had promised him her eternal love; and he would give her his as well. They would forever be joined as one; and she would remain with him whether he was a thief or not.

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed her hair.

Then Duke and Lis stood once again, hand in hand.

"Lis, would you be so kind as to dance with me?' Duke now quested as he smiled at her.

Lis nodded, though she was still crying tears of great happiness.

While they danced, Duke couldn't help but feel himself drawing closer and closer to Lis. His lips found her forehead, then her tearful eyes as he kissed the sad wet substance away, after he brushed his lips over her cheeks, and then finally her soft, sweet lips as he kissed her with all the passion and desire in his heart.

The taste of h the kiss made him grow so weak; and yet give him all the strength he could endure. He held her as tight as he could, and he swore on his own life that they would always be together.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of the characters. However I do own my characters Lis, Stealth, and Crystal. So please do not sue me.

Epilogue

Later that night; Duke and Lis were on the roof of a building where they could be alone. The stars were watching over them; the Angels smiling down on them. They were in their thief uniforms of burgundy and black again. The two of them were sitting side by side; hand in hand, and her head leaning contently upon his shoulder. While his head rested on her's.

Duke was now the leader of The Brotherhood Of The Blade, and he had Lis as his future wife. His life was complete, and his future was bright.

Lis was no longer alone, and she would now forever be with Duke; safe and in love. Her future with him would be one that she looked forward to with so many dreams for the two of them.

Now Duke stood up slowly as he turned to face her. Then he offered her his hand as he helped her to her feet. She took his dark hand with a loving smile over her. His charming smile made her blush.

Lis remembered how she'd been drawn to Duke because of that enchantment. How she'd tried so hard not too fall for it, because she was afraid of getting hurt. Though now she knew that Duke had never even thought of toying with her to harm her in anyway. He had only wanted to give her his heart from the very beginning. Whether Duke knew it or not, he had loved Lis from the moment he had saved her from ending up all alone. They would be together for as long as they lived.

Duke now pulled Lis closer to him, his arms slowly wrapping around her fragile and thin body. Her arms around his lean waist, and her hands carefully climbing up his back and pulling his head down closer to her's. One hand of her's was in his dark, white streaked hair; while the other still pulled him closer. His arms now embracing her as he drew her closer to his strong, warm body. The heat of their love was fiery and intense. Their passion growing. Their bodies drawing becoming closer and closer. Now

Then in one hot breath they whispered in unison..

"I Love You."

With that, Duke's mouth closed over her's as he kissed her with a rage of love flowing wildly within him and into her. She deepened the kiss as she pulled him closer. Their eyes closing as they just held each other in that long kiss of pure trust and yearning. Their hunger and craving for love finally being fed as the hold grew stronger.

Finally they would no longer be all alone; but together in a love that could never be stolen away. They knew this with all their hearts as they shared that long, deep kiss; and they would share so much more in the dreams that would finally become real as long as they were each other's thief.

Forever more in love.....

"I Love You."

The End.


End file.
